


Dreamy eyes. (AU? kinda...)

by IwasteMytimeReadingFanfic_35



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bleh, Boys Kissing, Cute baby boyfriends, Dirk's Issues, First Meetings, Fluff, Help Meh, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Slow Romance, This Is STUPID, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwasteMytimeReadingFanfic_35/pseuds/IwasteMytimeReadingFanfic_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake lives in the other side of England with his roomate John.<br/>Dirk lives in the large town of texas with his bros.</p>
<p>Theres no way that they fell in love...was it?<br/>-_______________________________________________________-</p>
<p>(I think is like an AU but I axactly don't know how...Hihgschool AU<br/>I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy eyes. (AU? kinda...)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, This is probably absolut trash cuz I'm Homestuck trash!  
> But it's my first Fanfic after 3 years of carefully reading! (Best 3 years of mah life!)
> 
> English isn't mah fist lenguaje but I can talk it pretty well...I guess..?  
> So if theres any errors..
> 
> LAY IT ON ME BRUH!!

The name is Dirk Strider, he lives in a little apartment in Texas (where he was born and raised) with his enourmous piles of homework and when he wants to , his brother David or Dave for short, he's in his second grade of collegue currently studying his only dear passion. Robotics.

"Dude! Get down here I need your help" I heard Dave's voice from the kitchen, I'm pretty sure he just burned the fridge down again.

I went down stairs as fast as I could so I could quickly call the firefighters in time for the third time this week only to be surprised by a horrible smell of honey and cake "Dude wha-" I said when I looked directly to our stove just to see my latest and greatest project, HAL, wearing an apron and doing pancakes with the most calm look on his face, Dave turned around to see me and said with a bright smile on his face "Yo! Your bot is a master chef! I didn't knew he could cook!" the AI directed his eyes to his creator and smiled like asking for approval. He sighed and directed himself to the kitchen, he didn't sleep in all night studying to improve his programming skills "Me neither..." He said to his younger brother in an almost audible rusky voice "Hey what's wrong with you?" Dave said now concerned about his big bro, he wasn't wearing his shades since no sun was hitting them and his red eyes pirced to his brother orange ones while this last one took a big sip of the carton of milk "Dude! Get a glass!" Dirk looked at his baby brother and said "David Strider I haven't slept in the past 12 hours so please shut the hell up" He said taking another sip and going upstairs without even eating, Dave and HAL shared a worried glance at each other eyes "Well more for me then" And he loaded his luchbox with pancakes (Cool kids use those K?).

Dirk was not the kind of person who liked to go to school early on the morning, his brother was lucky going to an afternoon music school  that started two hours later after dirk finished, still his lazy ass brother was always late "It's called  _fancy delay_ "  was his answer everytime Dirk asked why was he still home and with his pyjamas on the couch every evening. Back to why Dirk hates mornings, being the only one really interested in a class of 35 students and being almost the only one with completed homework and on time wasn't easy. A crowd of classmates was surrounding dirk at the moment he entered school and it was not only the girls that wanted to ask him an a date, no, its was at leats 20 students of his robotics class asking if they could borrow his notebook "Come on Dirk! I'll pay your luch!" "I don't eat luch thanks" "I will give you 50 bucks" "If you remember the school pays me for being succesful in my projects and winning competicions, thanks" "I don't want to fail this semester, please!" "Oops, sorry should have thougth about that before" even more and that were the everyday speech of his companions at the entrance until the bell rang and they all entered class just to hear more talking about responsability and chores. At the end of the day Dirk will win some hearts broken from 1 or 2 girls that wanted to date him and 20 new enemies, great! His phone buzzed in his pants at the start of recess. A certain someone was trying to meet him.

tipsyGnostalgic (TG) started pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at sometime of the day

**TG:** _Dirky!! Are you in recess yet?_

**TT:** No.

**TG:** _Don't lie to me! I can see you!_

In that moment Dirk felt a pair of femenine and slender hands in his eyes and under his pointy shades "Roxy" Inmediatly the hands disappered and Dirk turned around to see her Best Bro in the world, Roxy Lalonde, she was wearing some hot pink heels and white stockings and to top it a pretty nice looking liliac dress "Dirk! You are supposed to give a figth!...And then you guess!" She pouted and Dirk just gave her a little chuckle in response, Roxy was truely the sun into everyones day, even Dirk, don't  get me wrong they were cousins and the love that thet felt was completely as friends and family "You won't believe what Janey told the other day!" Jane was Roxy's "Girlfriend" since they didn't really saw eachother that much since Jane was studying baking in Europe and Roxy studied sewing and confection with Dirk "What?" Dirk said whit a soft smile while they walked around "She said that there are some HOT guys in Europe!" Dirk blushed at the words, you see, even if he was Mr. McCool he , indeed, was gay, yep that's why he had to turn down girls even if it hurted to see them try so hard and cry when they were rejected. He feelings towards the same sex  were since he was little so he thought he was born this way and he actually liked it and wouldn't imagine it different "Well Roxy for how much I'm desperate for a boyfriend I'm not just flying to Europe for tha-" Roxy abrutly interrumped by showing him a picture on his cellphone, there were to guys standing in front of a building a bit confused, Dirk supposed that they weren't expecting the photo.

Both were a little bit tanned the right one more than the left one, they had both buck theet and black hair one in three "spikes" and all messy while the other one was perfectly brushed back and carefully placed in order to create the style that the guy suited, the left guy had deep blue eyes and some rectangular glasses and the other one...Apart from all his feautures he was truly hansome, he was beautifuly formed and he look like he was in good shape and his eyes... _Oh god his eyes!_ They were green, deep and piercing, still by the surprised face he looked full of joy and hapiness, hope...He looked at Roxy and she gave him the pervy look when she got a plan "Like one of them Dirky?" Dirk snaped back to reality and blushed when he recalled what Roxy was saying "N-No!...Well yes...I mean! AUGH!" Dirk buried his face in his hands as Roxy patted him in the back "Awww...Dirk don't be so rought, tell me!" Dirk looked to Roxy for a second she was offering him an smile "The green eyes" Dirk said for Roxy just to hear, she looked at her phone, Dirk phone buzzed again.

tipsyGnostalgic (TG) started pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at later

**TG:** _golgothasTerror_

**TG:**   _His name is Jake!_ ;)

Dirk looked at Roxy and befored he could say anything the bell rung and Roxy dashed out of sitgh

 **TT:** Thank you Rox.

This was going to be an interesting day for the strider, he dashed to his next class thinkig about... _Jake_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo.....Thanks!!! You are everything 4 reading this and  
> if you have any suggestions, love comments, hate comments,  
> or anything! I would love to read them! ~Bleh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> "Don't worry about it, I'm trash anyway"-


End file.
